Kira and Anakin
by darth-katy-the-sith-lady
Summary: my first fanfic!! another ep. II re-do...Anakin/OC (Kira) PLEASE R/R!!! constructive flames welcome!!! (ps. sorry about the funny chapters...I'm very new to this!)


Chapter 1: The Mission  
  
/Kira, get up. We must meet with the Council.\ The voice stirred in my head. /OK. Hold on, Master.\ I replied. /Sithspit. I hate those people.\ I said to myself, blocking my thoughts so that my Master, Jedi Master Mace Windu, couldn't hear me. I got out of bed and put my robes on. In typical Padawan fashion, my long, blond hair was tied back with a braid hanging down the right side of my neck just below my ear, and my robes were long and black. "Kira, are you ready?" Came the voice outside my room. "Yes, Master" I said, opening my door to face him. He smiled, then led the way down the hall. /I know this song.\ I thought to myself. /Where have I heard it?\ It took me a while to recognise it, but finally I remembered it as 'Across the Stars', one of my favorite songs. As I followed my Master to the Council room, I picked up on two presences following us. "Master...." I began, but he interrupted me. "Yes, Kira, Master Kenobi and young Skywalker are coming with us." I nodded and smiled. Master Windu was referring to one of my best friends at the Temple, Anakin Skywalker. "Ah, yes. Master Windu, Kira, nice to see you." We bowed as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine addressed us. We then moved aside as Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin joined us. Anakin and I smiled and moved closer to each other. "Unfortunate it is that we all must see each other under such circumstances." We all turned to face the oldest and wisest of all the Jedi, Master Yoda. Whom we all had trained under at one time or another. "There have been attempts made on Senator Amidala's life by unknown sources." Palpatine said. "We must find out who wants her dead." Yoda turned and addressed our Masters. "Master Kenobi, Master Windu, find this assasin you will." Obi-Wan and Mace bowed, then Obi-Wan said, "But, Master Yoda, who will guard the Senator?" Both Masters looked at the small but extreamly powerful little alien. But Yoda only smiled. "Handle that, your Padawans will." "Cool!!!" Anakin and I had left the Council room and were heading back to our apartments. As normal, we attracted many looks, sideways glances, and murmurs of rumours that we were "together". What an imposing sight we must have made upon those who saw us. Two tall, blonde, powerful, young Jedi in identical flowing black robes, striding down the hallway.  
  
At two o'clock the next day, one hour before we were to leave for Naboo, Anakin and I met in the training room as usual. "Hey Kira." He said. As he walked over, I caught myself staring. "Hello, Anakin." I replied. I could see why rumours had been spread that we were together, for we were walking back to the center of the 'arena' with my arm around his shoulder and his around my waist. "Ready to get your ass kicked again?" I said as we took off the long robes (they are too billowy to fight in) and took up our battle stances. Anakin laughed. "No, because you're the one who's gonna get a beat-down." It happened suddenly in a flurry of saphire blue and crystal white. Swirling, stabbing, blocking, flying colors as Anakin and I jumped around, trying to get the better of each other. "Master Windu. No surprise to see you here. Looking for your Padawan?" Obi-Wan said as Mace walked up behind him. Mace laughed and stepped beside Obi-Wan, who was watching the two teenagers engage in a breathtaking lightsaber duel. "I have said it before, and I will say it again. I think we are watching the two most talented young Jedi since we came here, my friend." The two Masters chuckled and stepped inside, unseen by Anakin and Kira. They watched for a while, then Obi-Wan cleared his throat. The two fighters immediatly stopped and switched off thier lightsabers. "That was amazing, " Obi-Wan said as they approached the Padawans. "Thank you, Master." We bowed and replied. "But, unfortunatly, we must interrupt to say that you are to leave for Naboo in five minutes. You two get cleaned up and report to docking bay 3. Ok?" Mace requested. We bowed again as the Masters turned to leave. "I almost had you with that last cut, Anakin." I said, as soon as our Masters had left. We had pulled our robes on again, and were now cleaning up what had been scattered around during our fight. He chuckled and gave me a sideways glance. "You know, you shouldn't look at me like that." I said, standing up. Injecting psuedo-irritation into my voice. He stood up to his full height and looked down at me. "And why not?" He said, a whisper away. I smiled, then replied, "Because you might make both of us get expelled from the Order for 'inappropriate actions'." Anakin blushed slightly, as did I when his reply came, in barely more than a whisper, and an inch away, "So? No one has to know."  
  
Chapter 2: Padme  
  
Three hours later, the two Jedi were sitting aboard a Royal Cruiser bound for Naboo, the home planet of Senator Padme Amidala. /Anakin...Anakin...ANAKIN! Wake up, we're almost there.\ I thought to him. He jumped, startled, then settled down again. /Ok. Why did you yell at me?\ /Because I felt like it.\ I smiled sarcasticaly and he laughed. Padme watched this unfold from the other side of the room. She had always wondered what it would be like to be able to see other peoples thoughts. It was hard for her to remember to keep her mind clear in the presence of Jedi, especially if it was Anakin. How he had changed from the last time she had seen him. She smiled and remembered when they had first met on Tatooine. He was the cutest little boy. So innocent. She came back from her daydream and looked hard at him, sitting across the room talking with that other girl. /My he's grown.\ She thought, forgetting that there were JEDI sitting barely 11 feet away from her. /And not just height. He's grown very handsome. Wow.\ Eleven feet away, Anakin and Kira looked at each other, and Anakin blushed. After they had landed in the port city of Theed, Padme led them back to the Palace, for they had an immediate meeting with Queen Jamilla. She walked quickly, but Anakin and Kira had no trouble keeping up with her. "Senator Amidala to see the Queen." Padme said to the guard at the palace door. He looked at her, then bowed and said, "Excellent. She has been expecting you." He led the way to the grand Throne Room where the Queen and her advisor were sitting. After a very long, very boring meeting, The three were shown to thier room. Padme wasted no time in claiming the one bedroom, and throwing her suitcases on to the bed. /God she's bitchy.\ I thought to Anakin, with a look of disgust towards the bedroom. /I know. I...\ He never got a chance to finish because there came a cry from the bedroom. "Anakin? Could you help me put this away? Please?" Anakin looked at the bedroom to see Padmes' head sticking out. He gave me a disgusted look that made me stifle a laugh, then replied, "Of course, M'Lady." /It's gonna be a long night.\ I couldn't help it. I laughed. We stayed overnight at the palace. Then in the morning, made our way to the Lake Country, where we would be staying. Since the only way to get to Padme's retreat was by boat, one of us had to go ahead to make sure everything was safe. Anakin volunteered to go, and to tell me when it was safe to come. After he had left, I sat on a nice chair that was overlooking the vast lake, Padme watching me closely. "I don't think I got your name." I looked up, and found myself blinded by the jealousy radiating from the Senator. "Me? My name is Kira." I said, trying not to portray that I knew what she thought of me. "Oh, well. Kira. Do you mind if I ask you, no, tell you something?" This statement made me sit up. The ice in her voice was palpable. /Only if you mind me telling you that you're a bitch.\ I thought, but my mouth formed the words 'What?' She got up and leaned in and inch from my face. Just like Anakin had, but with a much different purpose. "Let me tell you something. You keep your distance from him. You're a Jedi. You're not allowed to love. He's mine, and I will make sure that you get expelled if I even find you two near each other again. Got it?" I stood up. I am not very tall, but I was taller than her. The tone of my voice actually made her step back, for I had used to Force to magnify it. "Senator, our Masters have sent us on this mission to protect you. I wanted to come only because there aren't many girls at the Temple, and because my Master requested it. I thought we would get along, but I knew different from the first time I felt your presence. You are jealous that I came with Anakin. You wanted him to be alone. You said you would make sure I was expelled from the Jedi Order? What would happen to Anakin if they Council found out about you two? Not that he loves you in any way, he told me so. He would be expelled and you would lose all your credibility. Think it through, Padme. Oh, and let it been known that I don't like you as much as you don't like me." I turned my back on her and smiled. Anakin had heard the whole thing.  
  
Chapter 3: Forbidden Confessions/ A Return Trip  
  
/Ummm.....Kira? Kira? It's safe to come now...I think.\ I was standing by the window looking at the lake when Anakins' voice drifted into my thoughts. I felt him wince as he spoke to me, sensing my anger. /Ok. I can't guarantee that she'll make it there alive...but we'll be there.\ I heard Anakins' slightly nervous mental-laugh at my reply then his presence faded. "It's time to go." I said, looking directly at Padme. She jumped and followed me out the door. It took only a short 30 minuite trip, but to Padme, this time it felt like an eternity. She looked again at Kiras' back. She tried to keep her thoughts clear, but then gave up because she really didn't care what Kira thought of her. She looked up, and saw the lakeside chateau looming before them. Standing on the dock, looking very much like a blond, overgrown bat, in his black robes, was Anakin, waiting for them. As the boat docked next to the platform, Anakin walked over and leaned forward over the boat. He was at the point where a normal human would have fallen, but he used the Force to hold himself. /Ok. Crabby, obsessive people first, Ladys' and Jedi last.\ He thought as he took Padmes' hand and helped her out. She immediatly went up the stairs to put her stuff away. "Well, you guys made it alive." Anakin said as we slowly walked up the stairs to our room. I chuckled and nodded. "It was hard. There were times I was tempted to just use the Force to push her out of the boat...but I didn't think the Council would appreciate that." "You never know. They might have." We laughed long and hard about what the Council would say and if they'd be pleased. After our laughter had subsided, a very awkward pause came. Anakin stopped and faced me. "Kira, I just want to let you know that I heard everything Padme said to you. I'll.....I'll....well, I don't know what I'll do, but it will be very, very bad if she gets either of us thrown out of the Order. I don't love her. She thinks I do, but I don't. I love you, Kira Solonari. I do." I gaped at him. We stood there for what seemed like hours, but was only a couple of seconds. The look in my eyes betrayed my feelings before I even said anything. "I love you too, Anakin Skywalker." Dinner that evening was very awkward. With Padme throwing dirty looks at me, and lustful ones toward Anakin, and with him and I having just confessed our love for each other...needless to say, there wasn't much talking. Besides that, it was a perfectly lovely Naboo evening. Dinner was only semi-formal, but the Senator had gone all out to impress Anakin. In a long, black leather halter dress that was quite revealing and not very appropriate for her status. I, on the other hand, had a long blue dress with a square cut front that Anakin had told me numerous times was his favorite, and had let my hair down out of its' normal upswept style. He (thank God) had changed out of those robes and put some normal clothes on. After the dessert, which Anakin had fun with, making it fly out of peoples hands (until I Force-threw my peice of fruit at his face, making it bounce off his forehead), I bid a semi-polite goodnight to the Senator, and went back to our room to send a message back to Master Windu on Coruscant. Anakin, however, was requested to stay by Padme, to, um, help her with something. "Come with me, Ani." Padme said in what would normally have been a very suggestive tone. "My name is not Ani." Anakin said through gritted teeth. He hated being called Ani. People had called him that when he was young, it wasn't so bad when he was 9. But he was almost 20! How dare she still treat him like a child? Padme laughed. "Ok. Anakin. " She said with a wink and a pat on the seat next to her. He walked slowly across the room to the seat next to her, but obviously not as close as Padme would have liked, because she immediatly scooted right next to him. "I know this is wrong for me, Anakin, and forbidden for you, but I have to admit, I love you too." He almost laughed. "You love me too? For you to 'love me too', you are implying that I love you." Padme stood up and looked at him, confused. "But...but...Anakin...all those years ago....you said that you loved me, and would marry me one day." Anakin bust a gut laughing. "Padme, Padme. That was almost eleven years ago!!! You can't expect me to wait for you, can you?" "YES! I do expect you to wait for me! Listen to me, Anakin. You do love me, I can see it in your eyes. Your gorgeous, cerulean blue eyes......" She breathed the last part, paused, then leaned in to kiss him. He stayed still until their lips were about to touch, then pulled away and stood up. "Padme. You listen to me. No. I do not wish to be expelled from the Jedi Order. And I seriously doubt that you want to be known as a sl......." He stopped mid-word because a blue hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi had just appeared on the table. "Anakin, Senator, good to see you are getting along. Anakin. I must see you in private. Now." The hologram dissapeared and the beep told them that it had re-appeared in Anakins room. Without so much as a good night to Padme, Anakin stood up and left. "Anakin, Obi-Wan is here." I said as he walked in, with a very confused look. "I know. He saved me from calling the Senator a-" "I know. I was listning." I interrupted. He smiled and I followed him as he walked into the bedroom. "Hello Anakin, Kira. I hope you are enjoying Naboo." We bowed. "Yes, thank you." The holographic Obi-Wan laughed. "Well, I'm sorry then to tell you this, but you must bring the Senator back to Coruscant. She will not agree to coming, and you might have to use a little force...but do NOT hurt her." I smiled and Anakin looked at me funny. "Yes Master." He said, acknowledging that we understood. "We will be expecting you back on Coruscant tomorrow on docking bay 5 at 4:30. See you then." We nodded and bowed as the hologram dissapeared. "Who wants to tell the Senator that we have to leave?" I looked at Anakin. "Maybe we should tell her...together." I raised my eyebrows and grinned. He laughed and replied, "I don't think that she'll like that very much...especially like this." We laughed again as we walked out of our room with his arm around my waist and mine around his shoulders. "WHAT????? NO!!!!! I REFUSE!!!!!!! YOU PEOPLE MADE ME COME HERE AGAINST MY WILL AND NOW YOU'RE MAKING ME LEAVE!!!!!!!" Anakin and Kira looked at each other. They had expected her to refuse, but not like this. "But Senator, this is not our decision. Our Masters..." "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR MASTERS SAY!!!!! LET ME TALK TO THEM MYSELF!!!!!" Padme was screaming and throwing a hissy-fit, because she didn't get her way, as usual. I sighed, then looked at Anakin. /Say something to her. Anything. Make her stop screaming.\ I thought, my head pounding. Anakin stepped forward and didn't scream, or even raise his voice, he just spoke in his normal, even tone. But this time with the power of the Force behind it. "Padme. Stop. Like Kira said, this was not our decision. We are leaving at 12:30 tomorrow morning." Padme stopped and stared at him. "How dare you tell me what to do....." There was more, but Anakin and I had turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Chapter 4: Revelations  
  
"M'Lady!!! Oh, how worried we were about you!!!" As the trio stepped off the ship, a figure rushed up to Padme, followed by two other, slower, people. "Hello, Dorme. Yes, nice to see you too." Padme and Dorme hugged and the Jedi stepped around them. "Welcome back Kira, Anakin. There is much to do now that we are all here." Master Windu said when Anakin and I approached and bowed. "Thank you Master. Good to be back." Anakin stood next to Obi-Wan, talking quickly and quietly. "Kira, come with me, Master Kenobi and Anakin will join us later." I felt a hand on my shoulder steer me away from them. "Anakin. I heard about Kira and the Senator, their, um, dissagreement." Obi-Wan said to Anakin as they walked back to the Temple. Anakin sighed. "Yes. Needless to say, they don't like each other." Obi-Wan smiled, then stopped and faced Anakin, a serious look on his young face. "I also heard about you and Kira. Your confessions. Anakin you know it's impossible, and don't give me that look." Anakin closed his blue eyes and hung his head. "I know, Master. But....but...." He sighed. "It's so hard to just shun your emotions, to lock them away. Do you know what I mean?" Obi-Wan nodded. "I do. I really do. I was in love, once, a long time ago. But she had her duties, and I had mine." Anakin looked at him. "Who was she?" He asked, knowing he might not receive an answer as it had been a very personal question. Obi-Wan sighed, recalling her long, black hair, big, round eyes, and flashing smile...but then also remembered her quick, and sometimes violent, anger. He looked back at Anakin. "Someone you know very, very well." "Anakin? Anakin, are you here?" I slowly made my way inside his apartment, using the Force to tell me if he was home. He was. "I'm in here, Kira." His choked voice came from my left, so I headed that way. "Anakin? Are you ok?" He didn't look well at all. He was sitting on his bed, head hanging between his hands. Anakin looked up. There were tears welling in his blue eyes. But not ones of sadness, or even joy. These were tears of hate and disbelief. I rushed over and threw my arms around him, and he reciprocated, squeezing me tight. We sat there for a long time, when he sat up, the tears were gone, replaced by a look that positively frightened me. "Anakin...what's wrong?" "Obi-Wan told me something today. Well...he didn't tell me, but I figured it out......" Anakin then launched into the story of what he and Obi-Wan had talked about. "Obi-Wan found out about us, Kira, I don't know how, but he did. He told me he had been in love, once. He wouldn't tell me who, but I figured it out." I sat back and looked straight into his eyes. "Tell me, Anakin. Who?" He took a deep breath, then whispered, "My mom.....Shmi Skywalker."  
  
"Kira!!!!! Kira, wait up!!!!" I stopped and turned around. One of my other friends, Anna Sunwatcher, was rushing up to me. "Hi Anna." I said as she joined me. "How was your trip? Did you and, Anakin, have fun?" She always stuttered around his name, because like most of the females at the Temple, she had an enormus crush on him. "Yeah, I guess. Naboo is lovely." We were making our way to the Archives to do some research/meditation. She obviously sensed that something was wrong, because when we got there, she gave me a hug and told me to meet her later for lunch. I watched her go off and get lost in her research, then headed for the back where the meditation rooms were. I walked in to a corner room and sat down. I don't know how long I meditated, but it must have been at least three hours, because Annas voice came into my head. /Kira? Why didn't you meet me for lunch?\ I opened my eyes. /Sorry Anna. How long have I been here?\ /A long time. Come on.\ I got up and made my way to the Temple lunch room. When I got back to my apartment after a nice lunch with Anna, I found 5 holomessages on my machine. /Hm. I wonder who these are from?\ I pressed the button, hoping none of them were urgent. The first one was from Master Yoda, inquiring about my current painting, the second and third were from Brian Winters, he was madly in love with me, but can't take no for an answer, the fourth from Obi-Wan, looking for Anakin (he can never find him). I started laughing about Obi-Wans' message when I remembered that there was another one. I was about to press the button, when I got an overpowering sense of cold and anger. /Anakin...\ I pressed the button, and Anakins' image came in front of me. "Kira...I'm scared....I feel something....rage....from a place I do not know....I don't know what to do.....come, please, when you get home." The hologram dissapeared, but I was already out the door.  
  
Chapter 5: Anger, Rage, Fear, Evil  
  
*knock knock* "Anakin! Open up, it's me! Anakin?" When he didn't answer, I reached into the Force and unlocked his door. It slid open and I rushed in. I stopped immediatly. The anger and fear in the room was enough to make one sick. I fell into the Force to steady myself, and saw he was in the bedroom. "Anakin! Oh my God...." He was sitting on the bed again....but he looked so much worse from the last time I saw him. His hair was messed up, and he was in the same clothes he had worn on our trip back from Naboo...and the fire in his eyes was burning brighter than I would have thought possible. "Help me, Kira. Call Master Yoda." I ran to the holotransmitter. "Kira! What can I do for you?" The tiny alien said. I bowed. "Master, I need your help. Anakin..." Yoda sat straight up. "Feel him, I do. Falling, he is. Be right there, I will." With that, the transmission cut. Only five minuits later, Yoda was standing by Anakin. "Meditate we must, Kira." I didn't need any further directions. I sat between Anakin and Yoda, trying to relax and fall fully into the Force. /Anakin...you can do this....please.....for me....for us.\ I thought to him. /Careful you must be, Kira. Probe the Dark Side we must to bring Anakin back.\ I swallowed hard. What Master Yoda was talking about was not something to be taken lightly. /Yes, Master.\ After about an hour, I saw him. Well, his thoughts, really. /Anakin. It's me, Kira. Don't do this to yourself, Anakin. You're hurting more people than you think.\ I felt him turn his thoughts on me, and it was not a good feeling. There was power there that I, or Master Yoda for that matter, had ever felt before. Beside me, Anakin started to sob. /You have no idea, Kira. Imagine what it feels like, to be told that the closest thing to a father you have almost had an affair with your mother!!!!\ /You're right, Anakin. I have no idea. But, please. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to US, Anakin...please.\ I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes, just thinking about losing Anakin to the Dark Side...to the Sith. I suddenly felt another presence behind me, and it was not Master Yoda. /Anakin. Listen to me. You have come too far to fall now. Come back. For the sake of the Jedi, for they can not afford to lose you. Please, Anakin. If not for the sake of the Jedi, then for hers'.\ A hand rested upon my shoulder, and I felt the energy of Anakins' discoverer, Qui-Gon Jinn. / It is not often that you find someone willing to go to the edge of the Dark Side and back to bring you home, Anakin. Don't lose her.\ Then the presence faded. The three figures sitting on the bed opened their eyes, and Anakin fell into Kiras' arms.  
  
Chapter 6: With the Blessings...  
  
It was a month before Anakin could, or would, return to his training. Kira didn't blame him. He had been through a terrible ordeal. He would only see three people, Master Windu, Yoda, and Kira. He wasn't sure he could control himself face-to-face with Obi-Wan yet, so he and his Master talked over the holograph. Every day, after she finished her meditation and her studies, Kira would come over just to be with him. After that month, Anakin was feeling much better. One day, the Council called the two Jedi before them. "Hello, Kira. Anakin, so glad you're feeling better." Palpatine gave each of us a hug, which was very, very unusual, then proceeded. "Kira, you will be pleased to know that we got your test results back.....and they're negative." "Yes, you have less than a 0.2 percent chance of passing it on." I was elated, but Anakin was very confused. "Test results? What?" He looked at Kira, then at the Masters. I sighed, then told him the story. I had had a blood disorder since I was very little, and had requested testing to see if it was genetic. Anakin smiled, then gave Kira a big hug. "Congratulations." He said through her hair. When they looked back at the council, Yoda was smiling and nodding. "Brave you are, Skywalker. Summon that courage again, you must." Anakin and I looked at Yoda. Then Anakin started to sweat. "But, Master, it's against the Code...." Mace Windu interrupted him. "Anakin. Master Yoda and I have forseen your futures, and found that it will happen sooner or later, regardless of our wishes or the Code. So, we decided that if it must happen, then it will be with the blessings of of the Council." Anakin tried to grin, but it didn't work. I couldn't figure out why he was so nervous. I knew he didn't like meeting with the Council, but he'd never been nervous before. And I had no idea what the hell they were talking about. "Do it, Skywalker." Yoda said. That was all Anakin needed. I expected anything but this. Anakin turned towards me, and with a deep, steadying breath, dropped to one knee. I almost fell over. I didn't even register what he was saying. He looked up at me, his bright blue eyes shining with hope, and fear. I smiled at him, tears starting to form. "Yes. Yes, Anakin, I will." It was amazing how fast news spread throughout the entire, vast expanse of the Jedi Temple. As soon as we had stepped out of the Council room, people were running up to us, either congratulating us, or screaming/crying at the tops of their lungs. "Kira!!!!!" I turned to see Anna and another of my friends, Jessamin, running to me. They enveloped me in a very tight hug, crying all the time. When I pulled away, they insisted on taking Anakin and I to dinner that evening. I said that I would call them later, then went back to my apartment, still stunned from the days proceedings. I was too caught up to notice a small, very angry female figure standing in front of me. I may have been out of it, but my reflexes told me someone was trying to hit me, and I quickly turned and stepped aside to see who it was. Padme. She was screaming obsenities and promising to get me thrown out blah, blah, blah. I smiled and walked right past her into my apartment with a feeling of great satisfaction. "Anakin? Are you here?" She said, standing in the living room taking her robes off. Anakin smiled, and watched his bride-to-be from the bedroom. Kira stopped, and he could tell she was using the Force to find him. After a minuite, she turned and walked towards him. He met her halfway and gave her a hug. Kira stepped back, and looked into his eyes. He couldn't take it. Anakin pulled her forward again and pressed his lips to hers. There was passion and promise from both sides in that one kiss that could never be surpassed. When they broke apart, Kira said, "Oh, Anakin, I forgot, Anna and Jess want to take us to dinner tonight." Anakin smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not?" I kissed him on the nose and walked to the holotransmitter and beamed a message to Anna. How she didn't pick up that the message was being recorded, no one knows. A half hour later, Kira, Anakin, Jessamin, her boyfriend Jose, and Anna and her boyfriend, Les, were sitting in a fancy reseraunt in upper Coruscant. It was very formal, so all had their formal Jedi robes on. Kira's was a deep blue with silver trim, Anakins' was a dark red with black trim, Jess's was forest green with gold trim, Jose's was royal purple with no trim, Anna's a dark grey with sky-blue trim, and Les's was blue, definetly not as dark as Kira's, but blue, with gold trim. Padme watched the six Jedi from across the room. Kira was holding Anakin's hand looking quite content. /Damn her. I'll get her for this. I'm going straight to the council.\ Padme got up to leave, and was heading for the back door, when she had an evil idea. She smirked, then turned around and headed straight for the Jedi's table. Jess was looking over Anakin's shoulder, so she saw Padme first. "Uh-oh guys. Senator alert." Jessamin said. Kira glanced back. "Sithspit!" Anakin looked at her. "Who is it, Kira?" Kira rolled her eyes. "Padme...again." Anakin made a face. The other four laughed, then (composure regained), Les said, "What was the face for, Anakin?" The rest of the group quieted down as Anakin told them the story through his thoughs because Padme was coming closer. As she neared the table, Padme noticed the five Jedi were leaning towards Anakin, who looked like he was telling a story. /He better not be talking about me.\ Padme thought, forgetting the one rule around Jedi. She remembered, though, when they paused and erupted in laughter a second later.  
  
Chapter 7: A new mission  
  
/Shhhhh!!! Be quiet!!!!\ I whispered in my thoughts. It was three o'clock in the morning, an hour past the Temple curfew. The six padawans slowly made their way through the quiet, deserted halls of the Jedi Temple. Anakin and Kira were lucky, their apartment were the first ones they came too, and they were a long way down the hall. They bade goodnight to the others and tried to silently duck inside...but to no avail. "Hello Anakin, hello Kira. Did you have fun?" The startled padawans jumped around at the sound of Obi-Wans' voice. Standing behind his friend, Mace Windu cleared his throat and said, "Would you mind telling us why you are late?" Anakin and I looked at each other and hung our heads. "We lost track of time, Masters. Honestly." Anakin said to them. The two masters searched our thoughts, and found this to be a valid statement. "Well, don't let it happen again, ok?" Obi-Wan said. We nodded and bowed as our masters left. "Damn. Did we have to see them?" I complained as Anakin and I retreated to the, um, bedroom. To my surprise, Anakin just started to laugh. He turned around and gave me a hug. "Don't worry. They won't do anything. Don't let it ruin your evening Kira....Solonari..." He paused and gave me a look that I don't think anyone at the Temple could have resisted, then leaned in again and finished, "...Skywalker..." I melted right then and met him halfway for a kiss that just made the night a little bit more interesting. The night may have been interesting, but the day sucked. In an interesting coincedince, the same six Jedi were called from their beds at seven o'clock to meet with the Council. But it was nothing about coming back late, they were all to have a mission. Not all of them together, but all of them. Chancellor Palpetine walked up and stood before the Jedi. Anakin and Kira to be exact because they were standing in the middle. "We have a very dangerous movement on our hands. The Seperatists have gained more allies than we originally thought. Therefore, it will be up to you six, and your masters, to put a stop to this." The Jedi looked back and forth along the line and all nodded and bowed as they accepted thier task. Palpatine nodded. "Good. You will be split up into groups of two, which I think works nicely." He smirked and we all hung our heads, smiling to ourselves. "Jessamin, Jose, you will go to Kamino and make contact with the cloners there. Inspect thier work and stay there until further notice. Keep an eye on the bounty hunter Jango Fett, he lives there." They nodded and left. "Anna, Les, you will go to Tatooine and negotiate with Jabba the Hutt....." There was more, but we didn't hear. Anakin whispered his disbelief that Jabba still ruled over Tatooine. He paused, then let his thoughts drift over his mother. Suddenly, we were the only ones left in the room. Kira nuged Anakin, and he came out of his daydream. Palpatine smiled at them. "Well. Anakin. Kira. We have a special mission for you two." The padawans didn't look at each other, but stood straighter and grabbed each others hand. "Go to Geonosis you will." Yoda said. They turned to face him. Yoda was nearing 900, but was still considered the most powerful Jedi alive. "Find Count Dooku and the rest of the Seperatists. Report back whatever you find." Mace Windu said. "May the Force be with you." Yoda, Mace and Obi-Wan said as the couple bowed and left.  
  
Chapter 8: Feel the Cold...hope for the Heat  
  
Two weeks later, the six Jedi were standing on docking bay 3 at 11:00 at night. "Where are you guys going to?" Les asked me. I sighed. "We're going to Geonosis. Hey, be careful with Jabba, don't get yourselvs killed." Les laughed. "Sure...mom." I smacked him in the arm as we all turned to see our Masters. "Ready, you are." Yoda said. We bowed, trying unsuccesfully to hide our nervousness and appear confident. "Anakin, Kira, we must speak with you." Anakin and I looked at each other and walked away with Obi-Wan and Mace. Obi-Wan handed me a couple maps and charts of the Geonosian cities and surrounding space. "Do not lose these. Do not let the Seperatists get them, or....." Obi-Wans voice trailed off and he stepped back. I nodded, then walked up to him and bowed. "We will not fail, Master Kenobi." I stepped back, then over to Master Windu, and bowed before him. "I will not fail you Master, I promise." Master Windu smiled, then gave me a hug. "I know you won't, Kira. I have immense faith in you." I nodded, and walked back over to Anakin. He nodded, then did the same as I had done. When the formalities were finished, Anakin and I rejoined the other four. "Well, lets go." Jess said. We all turned, waved goodbye, and stepped on board. It took almost a day and a half to get to all three planets. Geonosis, Tatooine, then Kamino. The goodbyes were sad, not knowing if we'd see each other again, which was a very real possibility. Kira and Anakin sat in silence. They were reviewing their mission and savoring just being together, even if they were on a dangerous mission. Anakin got up and checked the coordinates. They were going to come out of hyperspace in ten minuites, five miles from Geonosis. He sighed. He remembered when Obi-Wan had told him about his trip to Geonosis. Anakin smiled. His master had only been a Padawan then, under the apprenticeship of Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He had been a troublesome Padawan, and had almost gotten them killed many times. Anakin chuckled, then turned and looked at Kira. "Force you're beautiful..." He muttered to himself She smiled and looked at him. "Mind your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you." They both laughed. That was Obi-Wans' favorite thing to tell Anakin. Mace had had to tell Kira that a fair number of times as well. The computer beeped, preparing them for the decent from hyperspace. Anakin and Kira got up and sat in the pilots and co-pilots chairs, respectively, and strapped themselves in for the approach to the barren Red Planet of Geonosis. "Are they all safe, Master?" Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, and the other masters were gathered around the meditating Master Yoda. Slowly, Yoda nodded. "Indeed, they are. Meeting with Jabba, Anna and Les are. Sleeping Jess and Jose are." The masters chuckled. Those two could sleep all day. Yoda met Obi-Wans' glance. "Yes, Master Obi-Wan. Landing, Anakin and Kira are." The concerned masters all breathed a collective sigh of relief and prayed silent prayers that they would all see their apprentices again. From the moment the six Jedi Padawans landed on their respective planets, they were assaulted by surges of cold and growing power eminating from the Dark Side. Anakin shuddered. He knew that feeling, that feeling of cold-as-ice power flowing throught your veins, through your bones. He took a deep breath and took hold of Kiras' hand. She stopped again to check their maps. According to the one she was looking at, they were about a five minuite walk from the cliffside entrance to the Geonosian castle, where the Seperatists were supposed to have headquarters. Kira supportively held on to Anakins' hand and said, "We're almost there, Ani, five more minuites." I was the only one he would let call him that. He sighed and looked at me with a nervous smile. I grinned and kissed him, which seemed to help ease the tension a little. "C'mon, Ani, let's go kick some Sith ass." We both laughed and set off for the castle. "My Lord, the Jedi have arrived." Neimodian Viceroy Nute Gunray bowed to the Count. Dooku nodded and smiled. "Excellent. Bring them to me." Gunray bowed and left to get the Jedi. Dooku turned and looked at his new weapon plans. /Master Sidious will be pleased.\ He thought to himself. /Anakin, wait...\ I whispered. Anakin stopped dead still and the sound of my voice in his thoughts. He obviously sensed it too, because at the same time we spun, lightsabers drawn, to face an attack squad of Geonosians lead by Viceroy Gunray. "Stop right there, Jedi. Throw down your weapons, Count Dooku wishes to see you unharmed." Kira and Anakin slowly turned their lightsabers off. /We should do as he says.\ /What? Why, Kira?\ / Because this idiots' about to take us to Dooku!\ Anakin nodded. "Take us, but be warned, if any harm comes to us...you, your followers, and your leaders will all die." Kira said, throwing the weight of the Force into her voice. Anakin, surprised, looked at her. He had never heard her speak like that. Kira was usually optimistic, but realistic, and never (usually) threatend others (unless it was Anakin, but that's a different topic). Nute looked at her, and continued to lead, confident that no harm would come to him.  
  
Chapter 9: Jabba the Hutt, Lama Su, and Count Dooku  
  
"Jabba, de Jedi chuba wanga." Jabba the Hutt looked at his nervous aide and nodded his massive, slug-like head. "Betu. Ding tu chesta des me Jedi." The aide bowed, then quickly ran off to fetch the two awaiting Jedi. "The Illustrious Jabba the Hutt will see you now." Anna and Les nodded and rose to follow the aide back to Jabbas' chambers. /This should be fun. You should hear half the things Anakins' told me about Jabba.\ Anna chuckled. /Tell me something I haven't already heard? Remember? I'm from Tatooine...idiot.\ Les blushed. Anna hadn't known Anakin when they still lived on the harsh desert-world because she had been taken by the Jedi at the age of two instead of Anakin at nine. They followed the aide for another couple of minuites, then the hallway opened up to an enormous receiving chamber where the Hutt lie. "Ke cenu, Jabba. Di nustas Anna Sunwatcher ise Les Nobagh. Nuseas boda do wange ud puja." Les just stood there while Anna told Jabba of their intent. He crinkled his forehead, trying to understand what Anna was telling him. Finally, he gave up. Huttese was second language to most who grew up on Tatooine, unlike those born on Alderaan as he was. "Master Jedi, welcome to Tipoca City." Jessamin and Jose bowed before their unusually tall, thin, elegant Kaminoan welcomer. "Prime Minister Lama Su expects you. This way." With that, Ceda Ou, their guide, turned and started down the bright white hallway. Jess and Jose followed closely behind. /Dude, this place is weird. Master Unadaa said they looked funny, but he didn't say this funny.\ Jose laughed to himself. /Well, they must be important or else the Council wouldn't send us here, would they?\ Jess nodded, but didn't get a chance to reply because they were now being introduced to Lama Su. "These are Master Jedi...." Ceda Ou trailed off. "Jessamin Loksii and Jose Blustar." "They wish to inspect the army and it's maker." Ceda Ou informed the Prime Minister. Lama Su gave permission, and offered to take them on the tour himself. Again, Jose and Jess followed the Kaminoan through the endless, white, windowed coridoors. Back on Geonosis, Anakin and Kira were not doing as well as the others. Held in rotating energy binders, and stripped of their lightsabers, they could do nothing but talk and wait to meet with the Count. It was almost three hours before Count Dooku finally came. Both Padawans turned and looked at him, their faces stony, as he strode slowly in. "Well, well, fellow Jedi. May I ask why you are here?" Dooku smiled and tried to look faintly interested in the two teenagers. Anakin laughed. "Sure, but you probally won't like the answer." Dooku looked at him, a growing dislike for this young man whom he had never met. Exceptionally strong in the Force, as was his companion, but exceedingly stupid to have spoken to him like that. "We were sent here to bring you and your conspirators back to Coruscant, and the Jedi Council, to await your trial in the charges of espionage, the attempted murder of Senator Padme Amidala, and for seperatist movements against the Republic." Dooku turned away from Anakin Skywalker and faced Kira Solonari. Anakin, too, faced her as well as he could. He was impressed by his fiancee, and, apparently, so was the Count, for he stared at her for a long while. "You are very foolish to have come, young Jedi. Unfortunatly, your little mission will not succeed, as you two are to be executed tomorrow at noon. Good day." Dooku grinned evilly, bowed, and left.  
  
Chapter 10: Bad news for Anakin and Kira/Help arrives  
  
"Well, this certainly didn't turn out how Master Windu and Obi-Wan said it would." I grinned at Anakin, and he responded with a shrug and a grin of his own. We were being led through a huge, stone and stand tunnel that led to who-knows-where. I don't know how long we marched, but it was a long time. When we finally reached the end, there was no weird instruments of torture, like we had expected, but only a cart and a massive door. "Get in." Our guide said, laser gun aimed and ready to fire. Anakin got in first, and Kira followed. When they were both in, the Geonosian warriors proceeded to chain them to to cart. /Interesting... what the hell is going on?\ Kira laughed, but Anakin was totally serious. "I have a bad feeling about this...." He repeated as the sound of a highly excited crowd seeped through the doors. When I didn't say anything, Anakin turned as much as he could to face me. He was about to say something when he realised that I wasn't ignoring him, I was meditating. He smiled, then, thinking I wasn't listening to him, proceeded to reveiw all of the years we had been friends. "...ever since we were ten, Kira. Force, almost ten years we've known each other. And I've had a crush on you ever since. You have no idea how happy I was when you told me that you loved me also...even happier when you said you'd marry me. Oh Force, Kira, that day will never come, will it?" Anakin sighed, and turned away. "You never know, Ani... it might." He whirled back around to see me quietly looking into his bright blue eyes, suddenly in sharp contrast with the bright shade of red his face had become. Back on Coruscant, Master Yoda, who had previously been deep in meditation, snapped open his small, green eyes. He reached over, and pressed a button on his comlink. "Master Windu, Master Kenobi, come you must, to my quarters." Scarcely had he put the comlink down, when there was a knock on his door, and the two Jedi came in. "What is it, Master?" Obi-Wan said, hoping, as Mace was, that Anakin and Kira were not in trouble. But he was soon to be proven wrong. "Need your help, your apprentices do. Go immediatly to Geonosis you must, to save their lives." The two friends exchanged nervous glances, then Mace said, "What has become of our Padawans, Master?" Yoda gave him a sad look, and told him what he had seen. "Send our clone army to help, I will. May the Force be with you." Both Masters, realizing they had been dismissed, bowed and went to prepare for their journey to Geonosis. An hour later, the two masters were aboard their respective starfighters, heading for the Red Planet with only one purpose: to bring their Padawans home...alive. Which was not going to be an easy task, considering the fact that Kira and Anakin we now tied to 15 foot high stone posts in a "Gladiator"-like arena with thousands of blood thirsty, insect-like Geonosians waiting for the execution to begin. Whatever the Archduke was saying, it didn't register with the two apprentices, for they were too involved in trying to figure out how the Force they were going to get out of this one. Trouble was nothing new to the Jedi, they had been scolded and praised many times for getting in to, or figuring out how to get out of, trouble. Their attention was brought back to the arena when two doors opposite them opened. Out of each charghed a very angry, very deadly, monster kept specifically for this type of event. Anakin sighed, "I''l take the one on the left, you take the one on the right." Kira started to say something, but was cut off by one of the monsters charging straight at her.  
  
Chapter 11: Yoda arrives on Kamino  
  
When Jose and Jess heard of the revered Master Yoda arriving on Kamino, they jumped and asked Ceda Ou why they hadn't been informed earlier. "We didn't know that name had any importance to you." She replied, indifferent to Jess's angry tone of voice. "He will arrive in five minuites on platform two. If you want to meet him, I will be happy to take you there." Jose nodded. "Yes, thank you. We will meet you in the hall. We must change." Ceda Ou bowed and went to wait in the hall outside their room. "Oh my god! What are we gonna wear? Jose!!!!" Jessamin was running around the room, freaking out. "Oh my god, where's my extra robes? Oh my god, what if we're being sent home for doing a bad job? Oh my god..." Jose just laughed to himself. Jess was a very excitable person in general, but give her short notice that a very important and respected person is due to arrive any minuite, and watch all hell break loose. When Jess finally found her robes, they had only about a minuite to get down there. Ceda Ou was still waiting patiently for the two Jedi, and led them to the landing platform. They arrived just in time to see Master Yoda's Delta-Seven Jedi Starfighter settling down. The apprentices stepped forward as the cockpit opened and Yoda stepped out. The two Padawans were shocked, Yoda actually appeared disoriented for the first time in his life. As he slowly hobbled towards them, one hand on his head, Jess and Jose could hear him muttering. "Hate flying, I do. Indeed." No matter how hard they tried not to, the two Jedi had to smile at the diminuitive Master. "Master Jedi, welcome to Tipoca City. The Prime Minister Lama Su expects you." Another female Kaminoan, Taun We, was leading Yoda past the Padawans. Jess and Jose thought that Master Yoda did not see them, but the small alien smiled and motioned for them to come along. About twenty minuites later, the Master, two apprentices, Ceda Ou, Taun We, and Lama Su were all sitting in the Prime Ministers chambers, discussing the transport of almost half a million clone warriors. "Have ships at my disposal, I do. Take them that way, we can." Lama Su thought this proposal over, then conferred with the two females. "I have a feeling something horrible will result from this." Jose whispered to both Jess and Yoda. Solemnly, Yoda nodded in agreement. The Jedi were interrupted by Lama Sus' returned attention. "We accept your plan and expect you to pick them up as soon as possible." Yoda smiled and nodded. "Pick them up right now, we will." With that, he led them all back outside where one huge cargo ship was waiting on the landing pad, with others hoovering above the rain whipped city.  
  
Chapter 12: Challenge of the Chosen One  
  
"Impressive...but, sadly, you both will still die." Count Dookus' calm exterior belied what he was feeling inside. He felt a disturbance in the Force. A very powerful disturbance. But he could not place it. He knew it was not all one person, but it was definetly not more than two. Dooku looked back down to the events now taking place in the arena. Kira and Anakin were now surrounded by hundreds of attack droids, blasters aimed at ready to fire at the Counts command. Dooku smiled to himself again. His Master will be very pleased with him. He was about to raise his hand to give the signal, when Kira suddenly looked up and pointed, a triumphant grin on her face. Thousands of eyes turned skyward to see Yoda and his great ships getting ready to land in the center of the arena. "Count, you better run..." Nute Gunray turned to face where the Count had previously been standing. Dooku had fled as soon as he saw the first ship land. "Anakin, Kira, come. Follow Dooku you must." The Padawans needed no extra encouragement to jump aboard Yodas' ship. As the giant cruiser pulled away from the battle ensuing below, Yoda explained what they must do. "Go to the command center, I will. Take this cruiser and follow Dooku you must. May the Force be with You, young ones." Kira and Anakin nodded as the Master stepped off and the ship took flight again. "Anakin...." He barely made out her voice with the rush of wind blowing against his ears. Anakin turned to face her. Kira was looking at him with a very frightened, but determined look. He tried his best to grin and look confident. "It's ok, Love, Count Dooku doesn't stand half a chance." Somehow, he managed to sound convincing to her, but, for some reason, Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One of ancient Prophecy, didn't believe it himself. Five minuites of flying broght them to a previously secret hanger on the edge of a rock face. Lightsabers blazing, Anakin and Kira ran in to meet destiny. "Hello, again. I didn't think I'd ever see you alive." Count Dooku turned to face them, a malicious grin on his face. He stared hard at Anakin, then turned to Kira. "You are weak, girl." She couldn't have blocked the blue Force Lightning if she tried. It picked her up, stinging and draining her strength, before throwing her against the wall. Rage building every second, Anakin faced the Count again. "You will pay for that, Dooku, I promise you." The Count laughed. "How? You can not take back what has been lost." He smiled again at Anakin's confused look. "Your beloved Senator is already dead." "That is not what you will pay for..." Then, he turned on. Using the Force to help him, he charged at Dooku, spinning, striking, stabbing. The old Count had to work franticaly to keep the bright blue blade of energy at bay, while trying to make strikes of his own. "You impress me, Skywalker, join me, join the Dark Side." At Dooku's last statement, Anakin stopped. '...join the Dark Side.' The words repeated in his head, willing him to do it. /No.....I can't....I won't.\ Anakin sighed, weighted with a decision he had been struggling with for a long time. Thoroughly convinced that he would turn Anakin, Dooku compleatly turned his attention away from Kira's prone figure. Or formerly prone. What Count Dooku hadn't noticed would cost him greatly. It was a brilliant plan, well, not planned at all, but a brilliant coincidence. Quiet as a Clawdite assasain, Kira snuck up behind the smug Count, and raised her lightsaber...but Dooku was impossibly fast. He spun and intercepted Kiras' strike, pushing with all his might. "You are stronger than I thought, girl..." He tried to pull away to finish her off, but try as he might, he could not. Confused, he pulled again. /Anakin...\ He looked up at them, Kira starting to sweat. At that instant, he knew where he belonged. With a fierce power that flowed directly from the heart of the Force, Anakin Skywalker stepped forward, lightsaber humming to life. Dooku turned as well as he could and saw his fate standing in front of him. Anakin grinned. "Didn't I say you would pay for that, Count?" With that, Anakin raised his lightsaber to his forehead and snapped it back to his side in a formal salute, then bestowed the Count with his unfortunate, but not un-earned, fate. A second later, Mace Windu and Obi-Wan came sprinting in, terrified of what they would find. All they found was two very tired Jedi Knights, and a pile of robes that was once Count Dooku. Mace and Obi helped the couple to their waiting ship. "Master...." Obi-Wan turned to his former apprentice. "No, Anakin, I am no longer your master." Anakin's eyes widened and he looked at Kira. "As I am no longer yours." Kira looked at her former master, tears forming. When Obi-Wan and Mace finally left, Kira and Anakin moved closer to each other. "I love you, Anakin Skywalker." Anakin looked down at his soon-to-be wife and smiled. "I love you too, Kira Solonari Skywalker."  
  
Epilogue: Fifteen Years Later...  
  
"Master Skywalker, what is your opinion?" Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker awoke from his daydream. He was not paying attention to the meeting, his thoughts were home with Kira. He sighed. "I think that it will dramatically improve the willingness of the people to support our cause." The other Council members mulled this over, then announced that this was to be enforced. Anakin smiled. His opinion was highly respected by everyone at the Temple and in the Senate. "If this meeting is over, I will excuse myself." As he stood, the others stood in respect. He heard the talking continue as he strode out of the Council room. "Father?" Anakin stopped and smiled at the blonde haired boy that had addressed him. "Yes, Luke?" Luke held out a small package and Anakin took it. "Will you give this to Mother, please?" "Of course, son. Your mother and I will see you tomorrow. Give Leia a hug for me. Oh yes, and behave for Obi-Wan, will you?" Luke smiled and his bright blue eyes flashed. "Yes, Father." Anakin smiled as he watched his son return to his studying. /Ani, when will you be home?\ Kira thought to him. /Soon, my love...soon.\ Anakin Skywalker bade goodbye to fellow Masters Anna Sunwatcher, Les Nobagh, Jessamin Loksii, and Jose Blustar, and strode out the doors of the Jedi Temple, ever closer to the one he loved, Master Kira Solonari Skywalker, and where he was truly happy. But no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, no mater how hard he tried to fight what he felt, Anakin could not deny the part of him that questioned his choice in the Geonosian hanger. 'Where do I belong?'  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
